


Stars

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [21]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Minor Angst, another atlas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the prompt: “I’ve wondered thousands of times what I would say to you if I could see you again. Now that I’m here, I’m afraid that I’ve completely forgotten every bit of what I’ve planned.” (givethispromptatry on Tumblr)~“There was- is something that I need to tell you, and I understand if you’re uncomfortable around me after but-”Blake’s hand lightly grasps the hand of her bionic arm, “Yang, nothing you say would ever make me uncomfortable around you.”(Originally posted on Tumblr)





	Stars

It's the middle of the night, but Yang can't sleep. She hasn't been able to for a while actually, not since Blake returned.

They've gotten closer with everything that happened after their fight with Adam, but there's still a lingering feeling in Yang's mind that something's going to go wrong. It's only their second night in Atlas, so the tension is still high, and all of them feel somewhat on edge. Especially Blake, and it doesn't help that they're staying in the Schnee household either.

Yang had gone out on the balcony about an hour ago, and she still stands there now, leaning against the cold metal of the railing as she stares into the night sky. She can't really see any stars unfortunately, and it's at times like this that she kind of misses being back in Patch. She remembers looking out of her window at night and spotting all the stars in the sky. It's something that she'll admit she misses quite a bit.

Suddenly, Yang hears the screen door slide open behind her. She glances back over her shoulder to see Blake walking towards her with her arms crossed and her amber-gold eyes trained on the sky. "Nice night." she says quietly as she comes to a stop at Yang's side, placing her arms on top of the railing as well.

"It's alright." Yang says back, "Makes me miss home." She feels Blake's eyes staring into the side of her face, so she continues, "You can’t really see the stars here.”

“I get that,” Blake nods, “It’s the same for me. The sky was always so beautiful back in Menagerie.”

That’s what it takes for Yang to finally glance over at her partner. When Blake meets her gaze, her face falls at the slight worry she sees in the blonde’s eyes. Then, she realizes what she had said, how Yang might’ve taken it. “But wherever you guys are is where I belong. You’re my home, not Menagerie. Not anymore.”

Yang smiles and Blake is happy to see that worry fade from her eyes. Then, the brawler glances back out at Atlas, carefully considering her next words. She doesn’t want to cause them take steps backwards in their relationship anymore, but it’s something that she needs to say so they can truly move forward. “You know, when you were gone, I always wondered  what I would say to you if I saw you again. Now that you’re finally here, I’ve completely forgotten every bit of what I planned to tell you. Well, I remember the general  _idea_  but the exact  _words_  are lost to me,” she shakes her head, “There was-  _is_ something that I need to tell you, and I understand if you’re uncomfortable around me after but-”

Blake’s hand lightly grasps the hand of her bionic arm, “Yang, nothing you say would ever make me uncomfortable around you.”

“Yeah, I don’t know about that,” Yang chuckles reluctantly, then takes a big breath. She turns back to Blake, meeting her eyes, and this time it’s the faunus who looks worried. “But after everything that’s happened, I owe it to myself to tell you. For you to  _know._ Blake... I...” she pauses for a moment, and Blake pulls her arm so that she’s facing her completely with her side against the railing of the balcony instead, and grasps her other hand too, intertwining their fingers to calm the blonde down and prompt her to continue, “I love you. Like- Um...  _romantically..._ ” Yang finishes slowly.

Blake’s eyes widen in surprise, and her mouth falls open. There’s a silence that stretches on between them for a while, and the only thing that’s calming Yang’s nerves is the fact that the faunus’ fingers are still interlocked with hers. “Blake?” she asks, and it breaks Blake out of her stupor.

She uncurls one of her hands from Yang’s, moving it up to cradle the side of Yang’s face and pull her down, connecting their lips for the first time. She freezes for a moment, but returns the kiss before Blake pulls back. The noirette rests her forehead against Yang’s, and her hand drifts down to rub at the side of the blonde’s neck. Yang’s eyes flutter open, and she sees that Blake’s are still closed, but she has a wide smile pulling at her lips. “Sorry, but I just- I love you too. So much.”

Yang smiles back. Yeah, things are a little weird right now, but she thinks they’ll be fine.

 


End file.
